


together

by gaydeviants



Series: sweet#hart [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Getting Together, Kissing, Little bit of jealous/possessive Connor, M/M, Riding, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeviants/pseuds/gaydeviants
Summary: Hank has to pinch himself when he wakes up the next morning with Connor spooned against him.  It doesn’t feel real.  He can’t believe he’s really here, holding Connor, cocooned in the blankets of his bed.  It seems like a dream.A direct sequel to 'sweetest we've ever been.'
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: sweet#hart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029792
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	together

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!!! this was another twitter thread turned fic, i hope u enjoy! it takes place the morning after the first fic in the series!
> 
> as always, im not rly looking for criticism or critique. this was just a for fun twitter thread.

Hank has to pinch himself when he wakes up the next morning with Connor spooned against him. It doesn’t feel real. He can’t believe he’s really here, holding Connor, cocooned in the blankets of his bed. It seems like a dream.

"Good morning, Hank," Connor says, grinding back against him, drawing attention to the fact that he’s hard. Hank groans, pressing a kiss to the back of Connor's neck. 

"You tryin' to kill me?" he mutters, rolling his hips forward, rutting his cock against the swell of Connor's ass. He slides his hand down Connor's body, resting over the indentation of his thirium pump. The steady beat grounds him, reminding him this is all real. 

"No, I'm trying to have sex with you," Connor replies, blunt as ever. Hank can't help but chuckle. 

"Give an old man a chance to wake up," he yawns, kissing Connor's nape again. The action makes Connor shiver and moan. 

"Christ, you're really worked up, aren't you?" Hank breathes, pressing his tongue flat against Connor's neck. Connor sighs. 

"I've been awake for a while, thinking about this," Connor says, rocking back against him again. Hank groans. "Also, there are some wires in my neck that are very close to the surface, and very sensitive." 

Hank mulls this over. "You wanna have your wires played with, baby?" It's a new idea, but not a displeasing one. Connor shudders. 

"Another time," he says. "We have to get ready for work soon." 

Hank groans at the thought of ever leaving his bed again. Work seems so trivial now, compared to this thing with Connor. He wants to take his time and explore it thoroughly. 

"Fuck work," he says. "I wanna stay here with you." 

He can hear the smile in Connor's voice when he replies. "And I would like nothing more than to spend the day in bed with you. But, duty calls." 

Hank heaves a dramatic sigh, sliding his hand further down Connor's body, dragging his fingertips over his lower stomach. Connor shivers. 

"We - we have enough time for that, though," he says, voice breathy. "If you're quick." Hank laughs. 

"Trust me, I don't think this will take very long." He slides his hand lower before pausing, nipping playfully at Connor's earlobe. "This is okay?" He wants to be sure. This is still so new to Connor, and Hank thinks he'll be checking in with him a lot. At least in the beginning. 

Connor hums, rocking back against Hank's arousal. Hank groans. "It'll be even better once you put that inside of me." 

Hank exhales a long breath. "You want that? You want my cock, baby?" 

Connor nods. "Please. My body knows your body now. I can adjust perfectly to take you." 

Hank remembers Connor insisting he doesn't need any preparation, but last night it had felt important to him to go slow with him. This morning, however…

"You sure that's okay? I won't hurt you, will I?" Hank knows he's big, and he's not used to having a partner who can take him with ease. 

"No, you won't hurt me," Connor assures him. "I was made to adjust to whatever is inside of me, and now that we've been intimate, I have your exact measurements on file. The ideal settings to take you." 

And fuck, that's hot. Connor, knowing him like that, knowing just how to take him. But behind all that, Hank feels a little spark of sadness. Connor was created to be used by humans. It doesn't feel right. 

"Hank?" Connor asks, undoubtedly noticing how quiet he's become. Connor rolls over, so they're facing each other, sharing one pillow. Connor stares at him, his big brown eyes full of questions. "What is it?" 

Hank sighs. “It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if you would have had to use those features. Before this. It’s so fucked up.”

Connor gives him a gentle smile, reaching out and cupping his cheek with one hand. “You’re sweet,” he says, shivering when Hank kisses his palm. “But we can’t dwell on what _could_ have happened. We should focus on what we have now.”

Hank knows Connor’s right, but it’s so hard to just turn that part of his brain off. The part that thinks _what if,_ the part that always jumps to the worst-case scenario. He’s used to thinking negatively, and he knows it’ll be a hard habit to break. Connor pulls him in for a soft kiss, and that makes him feel a bit better.

“Ugh, sweetheart, I haven’t brushed my teeth,” Hank mutters. Connor doesn’t seem to care at all, nipping at his bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. Hank groans, the feeling shooting straight to his cock. “Fuck.”

“If you don’t mind,” Connor says, nuzzling his face against Hank’s neck, breathing in his scent. Hank snorts, sliding a hand down Connor’s back, giving his ass a playful pat.

“Yeah. Okay.” Connor smiles at him, looking excited. “How do you want it?”

Connor hums, already scrabbling up, pushing the covers back and straddling Hank’s hips. Hank stares up at him in awe.

“Oh.”

Connor smiles. “I would like to ride you. If you would be open to that.” Hank’s dick twitches.

“Fuck yeah I’d be open to that,” he manages, resting his hands on Connor’s hips, giving them a squeeze. Connor looks excited, tracing his fingers over the tattoo on his chest, pinching one of his nipples. Hank sucks in a sharp breath and Connor grins.

“I can’t wait to learn more about what you enjoy,” Connor says, thumbing at his nipple, watching it pebble under his touch. “But right now… I just want you inside of me.”

“Christ, the mouth on you,” Hank says, grinning up at him. Connor gives him another wink.

“Put your _cock_ in my _ass_ , lieutenant,” Connor purrs, a teasing glint in his eyes. Despite the playful way Connor says it, the words rush right to Hank’s dick.

“Jesus, where’d you learn to talk like that?” Hank groans, squeezing his hips again.

“You, mostly,” Connor says, laughing as he leans down to give Hank a slow kiss. Hank huffs out an amused breath.

“Great, I’ve corrupted my android.” A second later Hank realizes what he’s said, and he gives Connor an apologetic glance. “I don’t… I don’t mean you belong to me, or any of that shitty stuff people say about androids. I just…” Connor silences him by placing a finger gently to his lips.

“Maybe I _want_ to be yours,” he says. “Maybe what I really want is to have someone I belong to. Someone I belong _with._ ” Hank’s eyes feel a little damp as he kisses the finger Connor has pressed against his lips.

“You belong with me, baby,” Hank says. “And I belong with you. I think that’s pretty obvious.” Connor hums.

“I do think we bring out the best in each other,” he says. “And being with you feels like… being home.”

“Christ,” Hank mutters, blinking rapidly. He can’t help it when a few tears spill over. “It’s too early for this heartfelt shit.” He wipes at his eyes and Connor leans in, licking a tear off his cheek.

“Mmm,” Connor sighs, undoubtedly analyzing. “Well then, maybe we put that on hold, and get back to the original plan.” He rocks his hips against Hank’s. “Think you’re up for it?”

Hank wipes his eyes on the back of his hand before grinning at his partner. “Oh, I think I’m very up for it.” He slides his hands up and down Connor’s waist, admiring his slim build. “You know what you’re doin’?” 

Connor nods. “I have many intimacy and Traci protocols installed,” he tells Hank, once again sparking sadness in him. He pushes it to the side for now. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment. “I’ve never activated them. But I have… studied them. I didn’t want to go into this totally blind.”

And, okay, there’s something a _little_ arousing about Connor studying up on sex in his spare time. “But I wanted this to be real with you, Hank. Not manufactured. I want you to teach me what you know. I want to learn with you, rather than from a program,” Connor’s saying, and fuck if that’s not the weirdest, sweetest thing Hank’s heard in a long time.

“I’ll teach you, honey, don’t worry,” Hank says, hands resting on Connor’s hips again. Connor rocks back, grinding against his cock, covering it with his lubricant. Hank groans.

“Fuuuck.”

“I’ve been preconstructing how this would go,” Connor admits, “but I’ve turned that feature off now. I want this to be… spontaneous. Just us.” Hank reaches up, stroking Connor’s cheek with one hand.

"Just us,” he murmurs. Connor flushes, nuzzling his face into Hank’s palm. Then both of Hank’s hands are on Connor’s ass, grabbing a hold of him, spreading him open. Connor whines.

“You ready for me, baby?” Hank asks, giving him a squeeze. Connor nods. “You’re all adjusted, right? I don’t wanna hurt you.” Connor gives him a gentle look.

“It would be very difficult for you to hurt me in any way,” he assures Hank, shifting his position, hovering over Hank’s dick. He’s dripping lubricant.

“Christ, look at how wet you are,” Hank breathes. “You’re desperate for me, aren’t you?”

Connor nods, biting his lip, losing some of his composure. “Yes, I-”

Hank takes his dick in his hand, dragging the head teasingly over Connor's entrance. “Well then, honey. Sit on my cock.” He watches Connor’s face and LED, making sure he’s still on board. But the eager little sound that Connor makes as he repositions himself is proof enough. Connor stares straight at him, and then begins to slowly sink down onto his dick.

“Oh, fuck,” Hank chokes out, surprised despite himself as Connor takes him with little resistance. 

“Ahhh-” Connor sighs, unable to hold back as Hank stretches him open. Hank’s got a tight grip on his hips, giving him a squeeze as he takes him inside.

“That’s it, baby,” Hank praises, coaxing him down further. He loosens his grip on his hips to run soothing hands all over Connor’s body, touching wherever he can. “Just like that. You’re doin’ so good.” Connor’s LED flashes bright blue at the praise, and with a moan, he takes Hank completely.

“Ohhh,” Connor whines, leaning back and bracing his hands on Hank’s thighs, moving his hips in a slow circle. Hank groans, grabbing at his ass, spreading him open around his cock.

“You can’t imagine how good you look, sweetheart,” Hank says, his voice reverent. “I can’t believe I get to see you like this, that you - fuck!” Hank gasps as Connor lifts himself up experimentally before sinking back down. His LED is flashing between blue and yellow, and he moans Hank’s name.

“So full,” he sighs, voice laced with static. Hank grabs onto Connor’s hips again, rubbing a thumb over his hipbone.

“Feels good?” he asks. Connor gives him an enthusiastic nod.

“S-so good,” he replies, his voice glitching. Hank grins. Connor lifts off of him again, pausing for a moment before sinking back down.

“Keep goin’, baby,” Hank murmurs. Connor shivers, doing just that, slowly picking up speed. Hank groans, resisting the urge to thrust up into him, wanting to let Connor set the pace. But watching his android bounce on his dick is testing his resolve. Connor seems to know what he's thinking. 

"I want you to participate too, Hank," he pants out, still fucking himself on Hank's dick. Hank chuckles. 

"You sure about that, baby?" he teases, giving his ass a playful slap. Connor gasps. 

"Do that again," he begs, and Hank raises an eyebrow before giving him another swat, firmer than before. Connor's LED flashes between red and yellow and he moans, riding Hank harder. 

"That feels so good," he breathes. "My software doesn't know whether to process it as pain or pleasure, and it gets hung up. I was thinking about… nothing." For an android like Connor, Hank knows that must be no easy feat. His mind is always racing, software taking in everything, multiple processes running at once. 

"That's very good to know," Hank tells him, bracing his feet on the bed, thrusting up into him. Connor gasps, and then he moans as Hank continues to rock his hips up, meeting him in the middle. 

"Ohhh, fuck," Connor whimpers, reaching between them to jerk himself off. Hank's glad to see it, because he knows he's not going to last much longer. 

"That's it, baby," he pants, continuing to pound into him. "You close? You gonna come for me?" 

Connor bites his lip and nods, stroking himself. Hank's hands slide down Connor's hips, resting possessively on his thighs. "Go on then, sweetheart," he breathes. "Lemme see you come." 

Connor's LED blinks red, and then his thighs tense beneath Hank's palms as he reaches his peak, coming all over Hank's torso. 

"Fuck, atta boy," Hank groans as Connor milks his cock, not stopping until he has nothing left. Hank watches him, once again awed by everything that he is. "Beautiful." 

Connor flushes a darker blue, shifting on his lap. "Your turn," he says, continuing to bounce on his cock. 

"Oh, fuck, honey, you don't have to," Hank says, worrying about overstimulating him. Connor grins. 

"Androids have… a very short refractory period," he pants. "I could probably come again before you do." 

Hank groans. "The wonders of technology." Connor preens, clenching around him, pulling Hank closer and closer to the edge. 

"That would be rude, though," Connor says, even as he slows down, riding Hank at a more languid pace. 

"Fuck, honey…" 

"Mmm," Connor hums, leaning down to press a kiss to Hank's jaw. "You feel so good inside of me. I never want this to end."

"You're the one sayin' we have to go to work," Hank retorts, before pulling Connor down for a slow kiss. Connor licks into his mouth and Hank yields to his exploration. He rocks his hips, gently thrusting up into Connor, arousal simmering throughout his body. It's like Connor knows exactly how to keep him just at the edge without tipping over. 

Connor's tongue drags over the roof of Hank's mouth before he pulls back. "One of us has to be responsible." 

Hank can't help but laugh as his hands slide down to rest on Connor’s ass. He rocks up into him, almost overwhelmed by his tight, wet heat. 

"God, you feel incredible," he murmurs. Connor smiles at him, looking pleased. 

"So do you," Connor replies. "But we're running low on time." He doesn't give Hank a chance to respond before he starts riding him in earnest again. 

"Fuck," Hank groans. "Baby, I'm gonna come." 

"Please. Inside of me," Connor says, and when Hank glances down he notices Connor is working his own cock again, jerking himself off. The sight makes him groan. 

"Fuck, baby. Together, okay?" Connor whimpers and nods.

Hank rocks up into him, and Connor gasps, stroking himself faster. "Hank, I'm-" 

"Fuck, me too, gorgeous," Hank groans. He fucks into Connor once more and then he's coming, burying himself deep inside the android. Connor moans, circling his hips, trying to pull Hank deeper. 

Hank pants, gently nudging Connor's hand out of the way with his own, wrapping it around Connor's erection. "Lemme help you with that." 

Connor eagerly thrusts forward into Hank's grasp, and it only takes a few quick tugs before he's coming again, adding to his earlier mess. 

"Good boy," Hank groans as Connor paints his torso with his release. Hank brings his fingers up to his lips, licking them, tasting Connor's synthetic spend. Connor moans at the sight. 

"H-hank…"

Hank grins. 

"You want a taste too, baby?" Hank teases, holding his hand out to Connor. The android grabs his wrist eagerly, sucking his fingers into his mouth, tonguing between them. Hank groans. 

"Fuck," he breathes as Connor sucks his fingers, licking them clean. Connor moans, tasting his own release, his LED flashing yellow. 

"You're disgusting, Connor," Hank says, his voice warm with affection. That's not what he means at all. Connor pulls off of his fingers with a slurp, wiping excess analysis fluid from his chin. 

"You like it, though, don't you, lieutenant?" he purrs. Hank's spent dick twitches. 

"Fuck yeah I do." Connor smiles, his LED a bright, happy blue. He shifts on Hank's lap, sliding off of him with a disappointed little sound. Hank watches his release slide down Connor's thighs. The sight sparks a warm rush of arousal. 

Connor gives him a look as if he knows what he's thinking. "As much as I would enjoy going to work with your ejaculate leaking out of me," he starts, making Hank snort, even though the thought turns him on, "we should probably shower. Together. To save time." 

Hank grins. "I like the way you think." 

* * *

It ends up being a quick shower. Hank almost can't control himself, seeing Connor wet and naked, but he thinks he does a pretty good job of holding back. Someday soon he wants to shower with him without time constraints. 

They dry off and dress, and Hank hesitates before grabbing his glasses off the nightstand, sliding them on. The look Connor gives him says he made the right choice. 

They make their way to the kitchen, and Hank takes care of Sumo while Connor puts some coffee on for him. He doesn't have time to eat anything today, but he's definitely not complaining. Connor leans against the counter while Hank fills Sumo's bowl. 

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself at work," Connor says casually, folding his arms across his chest. Hank lets Sumo back in before sauntering over to Connor, giving him a gentle kiss. 

"Likewise, honey. But we gotta be careful. At least for a little while. I'll tell Jeff… sometime." This is all so new, and so precious, and Hank just wants to keep it to himself, at least for now. He worries about what will happen when they come clean. Will they even be able to be partners anymore? 

"We'll tell him together," Connor says. "Later. When we feel comfortable." Hank nods, kissing Connor's forehead. 

The coffee finishes brewing, and Connor pushes himself away from the counter, getting a travel mug and pouring it in. Hank accepts the mug with a kiss and a murmured thank you, and then they're bidding Sumo goodbye and heading out the front door. 

Last night's snow didn't amount to much, and Hank's glad he doesn't have to clean the car off. They both climb in and Hank starts the engine, turning up the heat. Connor rests a hand on Hank's thigh. 

"I'm so happy I can touch you like this now," Connor says as Hank backs out of the driveway. 

"Me too, honey," he says, face warm. The drive to work is mostly quiet, and Connor only removes his hand right before they pull into the precinct parking lot. It's hard to believe how much life has changed for them since they were here last. 

"Ready?" Connor asks as Hank shuts off the car. Hank groans. 

"No. Let's get this shit over with." 

* * *

The morning is mostly uneventful, consisting of catching up on paperwork and filing reports. The only thing of note is when Reed walks by. Hank braces himself, expecting a scathing remark about his glasses, but when Reed opens his mouth no words come out. He looks angrier than usual. Hank frowns, and Reed stomps off in the direction of his desk. 

"What was that all about?" Hank mutters, looking to Connor. He's surprised to see him glaring at Reed's back, his LED red. "Con?" 

Connor shakes his head, LED shifting back to blue as he focuses his attention on Hank instead. He smiles. 

"Detective Reed probably didn't sleep well last night," he says, although there's an undercurrent of… something in his voice. Hank doesn't question it for now. 

"Yeah, guess you're right. He's off his game today." Usually, not a day goes by without Reed insulting at least one of them. Connor hums, turning back to his computer. Underneath their desks, his foot slides forward, bumping gently against Hank's. Hank hides his smile behind his hand. 

* * *

They're on their lunch break when Connor brings it up. "Detective Reed is attracted to you." 

Hank chokes on his drink. 

"Excuse me?" he sputters, gaping at him. Connor shrugs. 

"I've always known, it's quite obvious," Connor says, tapping his fingers on the table. "His body language, his vital signs, the way he torments you more than anyone else…" 

Hank blinks. "Connor, Reed can't stand me. You've seen the way he acts." 

"You don't have to like someone to find them attractive," Connor says. Hank shakes his head. 

"You're out of your mind," he says. 

"It's why he's so aggressive with me, too," Connor continues. "Well, in part. He doesn't like androids. But he really doesn't like how close you and I are." 

Hank just stares. 

"I don't think he suspects we're together," Connor's saying, and Hank shakes his head to clear it. "But he doesn't like how you've taken to me in a way you never took to him." 

"He's _always_ been a dick, Con," Hank argues. "That's not exactly a good way to get me to like him." 

"He's naturally aggressive, he likely doesn't know how else to express his interest otherwise." 

Hank snorts. "I think you're full of shit." 

Connor shakes his head. "Think what you want, but I'm right. Watch him closely. You'll see." 

Hank finishes his meal and gets up, throwing his trash away. He can’t think about this right now. "Whatever. We got some extra time. Wanna go make out in the car?" 

Connor scrambles up from his seat, forgetting all about Reed for now. 

* * *

Hank's not sure how long they're going to be able to keep their relationship a secret, with the way Connor looks absolutely drunk on pleasure when they pull back into the precinct parking lot. Apparently kissing does a whole lot for him. 

"Get it together, sweetheart," Hank teases. "You look fucked out." Connor shivers, eyes on Hank's lips as if he's desperate for more. 

"I apologize," he breathes, running his fingers through his hair to fix it. "Kissing you is… it's more than I was prepared for." 

Hank believes it, with all those sensors in his mouth, how hi-tech it is. Connor had pulled back in the middle of their make out session, panting hard, eyes glossy. 

"If we don't stop, I'm going to come," he'd said, making Hank impossibly harder in his jeans. He's still thinking about it as he shuts off the car. 

"Think you can manage to get through the rest of the day?" Hank says, pocketing his keys. Connor takes a deep breath and nods, looking marginally more put together than he did before. They get out of the car and Connor pauses, taking a moment to inhale the cold air, undoubtedly cooling his systems down. 

Hank's once again taken aback by how beautiful he is. He feels like he could stare at Connor forever and never get bored. Connor catches him staring and grins. Hank just gives him a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. 

"C'mon," he mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We got work to do." 

* * *

The rest of the afternoon seems to drag by. Hank wants nothing more than to be home with Connor, exploring their relationship in great depth, but of course the clock seems like it's barely moving.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair before pushing his chair back, heading to the break room for some coffee. He can feel Connor's eyes on him the whole way there. He likes it. 

He just manages to hold back a groan when he enters the break room and sees Reed by the coffee machine. Reed looks up, giving him a sneer. 

"Nice glasses," he says. 

"Fuck off," Hank mutters, not in the mood. "Is the coffee ready or not?" 

Reed glares. "Maybe. Surprised you didn't have your plastic pet get it for you." It's an old insult, not very creative, but it still sets Hank on edge. He doesn't like when people talk poorly about Connor. Even more so now. He does his best to ignore it, pushing past Reed to get to the coffee maker. He pours himself a cup before replacing the pot, reluctantly facing Reed again.

The other man looks disappointed he didn't get more of a rise out of him. Hank thinks back to what Connor said at lunch. That can't possibly be true… 

"Lieutenant," Connor's voice interrupts, and Hank turns to see him standing in the doorway. "I think I may have found some evidence we overlooked in our case. Would you come take a look?" 

"Can't be apart for more than a few minutes," Reed smirks. "Jesus, Hank, he really is your pet." Hank takes a deep breath, ignoring Reed, answering Connor instead. 

"Sure. Let's go." As he exits the break room with Connor, he glances back and sees Reed glaring at the android, arms crossed over his chest. 

"So," Hank says, as they get back to their desks. "What'd you find?" 

"Nothing," Connor murmurs. "You just looked tense. And I…" Connor trails off, looking embarrassed. "I didn't like how close he was standing to you." Hank does his best to hide a grin. 

"I see," he replies as he sits back down, putting his coffee to the side. Connor perches on the edge of his desk, like he always does, but it feels different now. Hank wants to reach out and put a hand on his thigh. He looks around, making sure no one is within hearing distance, before leaning a bit closer to Connor. 

"You know you have nothing to worry about," he says, voice more serious. He doesn't want Connor to feel jealous. Or insecure. 

Connor flushes, looking down at his hands. "Of course. I just…" 

Hank thinks he understands. This is Connor's first romantic experience. Things must be confusing. And intense. It certainly feels that way for Hank, and he's not exactly new to this. 

"I get it," Hank says. He thinks he'd react in much the same way if he thought someone was interested in Connor. "We'll talk at home." 

Connor nods before getting back to his feet and walking around to his own desk. "Of course, lieutenant." Hank feels a brief flutter of arousal, cursing Connor for calling him that in bed. By the look in Connor's eye, that was his intention. 

Hank sighs. This is going to be a long afternoon. 

* * *

Finally, _finally_ the work day is over. Hank grabs his coat, watching Connor shrug his own on, and then they make their way out to the car. The ride home is quiet, but filled with an exciting kind of tension. 

Connor's on him the second they get in the house, pulling him in for a long kiss. Hank sighs into his mouth, feeling the stress of the day melt away until nothing exists but Connor. They're interrupted by Sumo sniffing around their legs, ready for his evening meal. Hank laughs as they part, unable to resist pecking one more kiss to Connor's lips. 

"I'll let him out, you wanna get his dinner?" Hank asks, and Connor nods. They take care of the dog before settling in on the couch, curled up together in front of the TV. Hank doesn't turn it on like he normally would. He just wants to be with Connor. 

"Today was harder than I anticipated," Connor says, nuzzling his face against Hank's neck. "I could barely resist touching you." Hank chuckles. 

"Same here," he replies, kissing the top of Connor's head. Connor runs a hand over the swell of Hank's stomach, back and forth. Hank resists the urge to suck his gut in. Connor's made it abundantly clear that he enjoys his physique. 

"Hank?" Connor asks after a moment, stilling his hand. 

"Hmm?" Hank replies. 

"Are we… what are we?" 

Hank pauses, thinking about his answer. "What do you want us to be?" he deflects, afraid of saying the wrong thing. He doesn't know if Connor has the same expectations going into this as he does, and he doesn't want to influence him in any way. Connor hums. 

"I would like us to be… together? As a couple?" he replies, sounding uncertain. "If that's okay?" Hank huffs out an amused breath. 

"Christ, that's more than okay," he says, squeezing Connor in a one-armed hug. "Are you sure this is what you want, though?" _Are you sure I'm what you want?_ Hank doesn't want to talk Connor out of this, but he needs to know he's certain before he gets more invested than he already is. "I mean, you're just starting to live. You sure you wanna tie yourself down to an old man like me?" He means for it to come out jokingly, but he knows it falls flat by the way Connor frowns at him. 

"I don't see it that way at all," Connor tells him. "I see this as gaining a partner, someone who will be by my side while I navigate through all these new experiences. I know you think you'd hold me back, Hank, but I think you'd lift me up. You're the reason I deviated. And I want you. In all ways." 

Hank exhales a long breath, awed by Connor's words. "Con, I've got a lot of baggage. You sure you wanna deal with… all that?" Connor crawls onto his lap. 

"I've got my fair share of… baggage, too," he says. Hank wraps his arms around Connor's waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

"Yeah, I guess you do," he murmurs, thinking about all the things Connor did before he deviated, and the guilt he must carry for being the deviant hunter. 

"So really, I think we're perfect for each other," Connor says, blinking at him. "And I'm not going to be waiting around for someone better," he continues, as if he could read Hank's mind. "You're what I want. Wanting things is still so new to me, but I know I've wanted you for a long time. Longer than anything else." 

Hank's a little overwhelmed. He just stares at Connor, not knowing what to say. Connor reaches out and strokes his cheek, running his fingertips through his beard. 

"I've wanted you for a long time, too, honey," he says, finally finding his voice. "Ever since you first walked into Jimmy's, probably. And I was pissed about it." He glances away, feeling guilt for all the nasty things he said to Connor when they first met. "Listen, I never really apologized for how I treated you those first couple of days. I was so wrong, and it wasn't fair to you." 

Connor gives him a gentle smile. "You had your reasons. And I didn't exactly do anything to make it easier for you." 

"Yeah, but Jesus, Con… I feel so shitty for what I said to you. What I did to you." He thinks about holding his gun to Connor's head on the bridge. How could he have been so cruel? 

"We've both changed a lot since then," Connor says, gripping Hank's hand, kissing his knuckles. Hank blinks, his eyes feeling wet. Connor is so sweet. 

"Well, still. I'm so sorry," he says. "I know that doesn't change what I did, but-" Connor cuts him off with a finger to his lips. 

"I want to put that behind us," he says. "I don't want us to dwell on the past anymore." Hank has the feeling he's talking about more than just their shared history. Hank kisses the finger against his lips, and Connor shudders. 

"I'll try. I wanna be good. For you." And maybe for himself a little bit, too. Connor smiles at him. 

"We'll work through things together," Connor promises. Hank believes him. 

"Oh, and you know, you have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about with Reed," Hank says, thinking back to their earlier conversation. Connor gives him a sheepish look. 

"I know. I just… I don't like it when he looks at you. When anyone looks at you." Hank snorts. 

"I doubt anyone is lookin' at me, sweetheart," he says. Connor frowns. 

"For a police lieutenant, you're not very observant. Many people find you appealing." 

"Yeah, okay-" Hank starts, but Connor cuts him off with a kiss. Hank makes a surprised noise against his mouth before relaxing into it, one hand sliding up Connor's thigh. Connor nips at his bottom lip before pulling away. 

"It's true," he says, pecking kisses to his jaw. "And I want them to know that you're _mine_." 

"Fuck," Hank says, as Connor trails kisses down his neck. 

"I'd love to mark you where they could see," Connor breathes, keeping his kisses gentle despite his words. Hank groans, imagining Connor sucking on his neck, leaving bruising kiss marks behind. 

"Trust me, you're the catch here," Hank says, gasping when Connor presses his tongue flat to his neck, licking a hot stripe up it. "Christ, I'm so fuckin' lucky." 

"We'll have to agree to disagree," Connor says, kissing his jaw. Hank laughs, feeling lighter than he has in a long time. 

"Okay, baby," he says, tilting his head to the side for more. "Whatever you say."

Connor can't seem to resist pressing his lips to Hank's neck, trailing kisses up and down, sticking his tongue out and licking at his skin. He makes a quiet whimpering sound, wriggling in Hank's lap. 

"What do you need, honey?" Hank asks, soothingly petting his thigh. Connor shudders. 

"My mouth all over you," he pants. Hank's dick responds to his tone and his words. 

"Oh yeah?" he purrs, hand sliding between Connor's legs, feeling his arousal through his tight jeans. Connor whines, rolling his hips, looking for more contact. 

"Yes, I -- ah!" he gasps, as Hank palms at his cock. "Want to taste you. All of you. I want to feel you on my tongue." 

And fuck, Hank's pretty sure he's never felt so desired before. "Bedroom?" he murmurs, and Connor can barely tear himself away from his neck to nod. 

"Jesus, Con," he says, letting himself be pulled along to his bedroom. Their bedroom? 

"I'm sorry, Hank, I just want-" 

"Hey, hey, no need to apologize," Hank's quick to clarify. "You can't imagine what this is doing for my ego right now." Connor cracks a smile at him, shutting the door to the bedroom. "Just… don't rush, baby. Don't push yourself." 

Connor brushes that lone curl out of his face. "Trust me, Hank, I'm definitely not pushing myself. If anything, I'm holding back." He makes his way over to Hank, smoothing his hands over his torso. "I can't wait to taste you. To analyze your skin, to learn the different textures…" Connor shakes his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Your body is fascinating to me."

Under different circumstances, Hank's not sure how he would take a statement like that. But the way Connor says it, the heady look on his face, the desire rolling off of him, makes him feel wanted in a way he never has before. 

"Fuck, honey," he mutters, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist. Connor tangles his fingers into his hair, and then they’re kissing, desperate for one another.

Connor’s picking up the art of kissing very quickly, Hank thinks, as the android begs entrance to his mouth. He parts his lips and invites him in, and Connor wastes no time, licking into him. Hank groans, one hand sliding down, grabbing Connor’s ass. Connor’s tongue slides against his own, and Hank can feel him shuddering in his arms. He remembers how blissed out Connor looked after lunch today, and finds himself wanting to see more.

He pulls back, tugging on Connor’s bottom lip with his teeth before releasing him. “Bed,” he says. Connor nods eagerly.

They fall into bed together, immediately on each other again. Hank rolls over on top of Connor, habitually not putting too much weight on him. Connor just gives him a tug, making him lose his balance and flop down on top of him. Connor moans as Hank presses him into the mattress.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Hank says, kissing the corner of Connor’s mouth. Connor shivers.

“I love it,” he says. “I feel so safe, so… taken care of,” he says, gazing up at Hank with adoration. “I love to feel the weight of you, your body on top of mine. I never thought I’d get this opportunity.” Hank brushes the stray curl out of Connor’s face.

“Neither did I,” he says, and the moment loses some of its frantic energy. He strokes his hand down Connor’s cheek, stopping to drag his thumb over his cheekbone. “I still kinda can’t believe this is happening.”

Connor closes his eyes and nuzzles his face against Hank’s palm, making a quiet purring sound. “It feels right, though, doesn’t it? Like it’s what we’re meant to be.”

Hank smiles. Yeah, it does feel right. Being with Connor like this feels natural, and easy, and… wonderful. Connor is his best friend, he supposes that helped make the transition to lover an easy one. And it has been easy. Effortless, almost. Hank presses a kiss to Connor’s LED.

“It feels fuckin’ incredible, sweetheart,” he says, making Connor open his eyes and beam at him. “I feel… really good.” And Hank knows he’ll come back down eventually, that he still has problems he has to face and issues he has to deal with, but right now, with Connor, he just feels… good. Really, really good.

Connor gives him another dazzling smile as he runs his hands up and down Hank’s back. “I brought you in here to have sex,” he starts, glancing to the side before looking back at Hank. “But would it be okay if we didn’t? I just want to be with you like this.” Hank pecks a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Of course that’s okay, baby,” he murmurs. “I’ve had more sex in the past two days than the past two _years_ .” Longer than that, but he doesn’t mention it. He chuckles, bumping his forehead gently against Connor’s. “And… just so you know… we never _have_ to have sex. I’d be happy with you no matter what.”

“Oh, no, I definitely want to continue doing that,” Connor says, making Hank laugh. “I’ve enjoyed our sexual relationship very much so far, and look forward to learning more. But… this feels like… a different kind of intimacy?” Hank finds Connor’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah, honey. You can be intimate with someone in a lot of ways.” Connor hums, brushing his thumb over Hank’s knuckles.

“I think I know that,” he says. “Logically, I do, anyway. But this is all so new to me. I feel uncertain, and I want to do it right.” 

Hank squeezes Connor’s hand. “Listen. There’s no one ‘right’ way to do this, okay? We just gotta do what feels right for _us._ ” He thinks he understands how this could be difficult for an android such as Connor, built to analyze in very black and white ways, little room for gray. Deviation must have been terrifying for him. “I’m here for you, if you ever feel uncertain, if you ever need to talk things through. And I’m never gonna make you do something you don’t wanna do.”

Connor makes a quiet trilling noise, and when Hank glances at their joined hands he notices that his skin has receded, leaving the plastic exposed. His heart skips a beat, knowing the significance of the action. He brings their joined hands up to his lips, kissing Connor’s fingers. Connor gasps.

“We’re in this together now, honey,” Hank says, smiling at him. Connor clutches at his hand, looking a little overwhelmed. 

“Together,” he whispers. Hank nods.

“Yeah, Con. Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i was gonna put another sex scene in here but i decided this was a good place to end it, threadwise, and tbh the scene that i have in mind rly needs its own story lmfao. i hope u liked it!! u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaydeviants) for future threads and hankcon tomfoolery.


End file.
